


Somewhere Safe

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Camp Half-Blood, Claiming, Confusion, Crossover, Family Secrets, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I LOVE CROSSOVERS, Like, Multi, PJO AU, Panic, TIm is basically the walking version of 'WTF' for most of this fic, he is so confused, there needs to be more PJO/DC crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim never did liked secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His World In Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a while ago I wrote a YJ cartoon crossover fic with the PJO world and I loved it because it makes *sense* to me. Cassie is already a demigod so she'd fit right in and it wasn't hard to place the others (except for Conner. I couldn't decide out of two options for him)  
> It's always super fun to write about DC heroes in the demigod world for some reason and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes because I haven't read the books in a while and any details I couldn't remember I had to get off the wikia page so sorry :(

Tim never liked secrets – which is why he didn’t like the hurried drive down the Gotham roads with their bags in the back seat. Tim glanced at the speedometer and bit his tongue nervously.

“Dad, what was that thing? What was it doing outside the apartment?” Tim demanded, looking at his father. Jack glanced back at Tim, worry lines etched into his face.

“I don’t know, Tim, but I need to get you somewhere.” Jack replied, focusing on the road.

“Then can you slow down? If we crash we’re dead.” Tim stated, half-chidingly. “Where are we going?” He added, still watching his dad for any sign of a reaction.

“Long Island.” Jack replied shortly.

“New York?!” Tim exclaimed. “Why are you driving us to New York? That’s almost three hours by car! What about Gotham?” Tim interrogated.

“Tim!” Jack snapped, silencing his son. He took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. “The thing outside our old apartment was a _Scythian Dracanae_. A Snake Woman.”

“I know the Myths, Dad, we learnt about them in school, but...” Tim trailed off, trying to place the words.

“But they don’t exist?” Jack guessed. A small sigh escaped the older Drake and he closed his eyes for a second, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Dad?” Tim asked in a small voice, eyes flickering to the road nervously.

“I need to tell you something.” Jack muttered, speeding up slightly. “About your mother.”

“I know about mum.” Tim protested.

“No, you don’t. Not your birth mother.” Jack replied. Tim was silent, processing this information.

“What do you mean ‘ _my birth mother_ ’?” Tim demanded. His voice was cold and sharp – much more so that he intended. “Are you even my dad?” He added.

“Yes, Tim, I’m really your dad. You’re my biological son, just not Janet’s.” Jack reassured his son, chancing a look.

“So who is my real mother?” Tim asked cautiously.

“A goddess. Your mother was a goddess.” Jack said slowly. A disbelieving snort escaped Tim before he could stop it and he covered his mouth with his hand quickly.

“Isn’t that a bit extreme? I know you must have loved her to have a kid with her but still...” Tim said sceptically.

“Tim, I know it’s difficult to believe and you think I’m crazy, but you’re a demigod.” Jack stated. “Which is why I need to get you to Long Island as quickly as possible.” He added, turning a sharp corner. A short silence descended while Tim thought this over.

“Why Long Island?” Tim asked, giving his dad the benefit of the doubt.

“That’s where you’ll be safe.” Jack replied shortly, turning another corner.

“What about you?” Tim said, looking at his dad out of the corner of his eye. Jack stayed silent but Tim noticed his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

 

“Thank god you’re here.” Jack said, climbing out the car and walking up to a person in a wheelchair.

“Of course I’m here.” The man replied, his eyes sliding over to Tim, who was still sat in the passenger seat. “I take it Tim doesn’t believe you.”

“Of course not, it’s Tim.” Jack replied exasperatedly. A small smile crossed the man’s face.

“Why did you call me, Jack? What happened to change your mind?” The man questioned, his face falling into a concerned expression.

“A monster showed up at the apartment when Tim was coming home from school. It was about thirty seconds from attacking. I had to face the truth and called you.” Jack replied, sounding tired.

“At least both of you are safe.” The man said.

“Can you promise that Tim will be safe? I can’t lose him.” Jack said imploringly.

“Tim will be perfectly safe in Camp Half-Blood.” Chiron promised. “He should get his bags and come quickly before a nearby monster catches his scent.”

 

“Dad, can you just tell me what’s going on?” Tim demanded, stepping out the car.

“Tim, this is Chiron. He’s going to make sure you’re safe.” Jack said, opening the boot and pulling out Tim’s bag.

“Dad!” Tim practically shouted, catching his father’s attention. “Just tell me, what the hell is going on?” He demanded.

“If I may?” The man in the wheelchair ( _Chiron? Strange name_ , Tim noted) stepped on, drawing Tim’s attention to him for the first time. “Tim, up this hill is a camp for demigods like yourself. A safe haven, if you will.” He explained.

“And you’re just going to dump me there?” Tim asked, turning to his dad. His hoodie was hanging loosely on his slender frame and the sleeves were too long. His jeans were comfortable but the dye had long since lost its vibrancy. Tim was looking up at his dad with almost sad eyes. Jack stood up fully and looked his son in the eyes.

“I want you to be safe Tim, and the safest place you can be is at Camp Half-Blood right now.” Jack said earnestly, resting his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Tim surged forwards and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack returned the hug instantly.

Tim stepped back after a while and picked up the backpack from the boot, slugging it over his shoulder.

“Okay, dad.” He said quietly.

“Come, Tim.” Chiron prompted gently. Tim turned away from his dad and followed Chiron up the hill.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE!!  
> Miss me?

The light was only just beginning to fade and Tim stood at the top of the hill, looking down. Instead of the other side of the hill, he saw something he didn’t mean to. In the valley, several building and a pavilion were set up along with a training area. A lake was glistening in the light and Tim could see people sword-fighting or lounging about in the sun.

He didn't realise he stopped until Chiron snapped him out of it.

“This is Camp Half-Blood.” He said unnecessarily, crossing the border. It wavered around him for a second as he passed through. Tim cast one more look over his shoulder at his dad and followed. The barrier let him through and Tim couldn't help but feel like that was conclusive proof of everything his dad told him.

“How doesn’t anyone know about this place?” Tim asked, catching up to Chiron easily.

“The Mist conceals us from most Mortals but a few can see through it.” Chiron replied. He led Tim to a large house. It looked like one of those all-American houses from the films and Tim looked at it wearily.

“CHIRON!” A girl’s voice shouted, growing louder. Tim turned and saw a blonde haired girl flying towards them. Out of everything that had happened to him in the last few hours, the attractive flying girl was definitely the strangest thing. And that was saying something.

“Yes, Cassie?” Chiron asked. The girl – Cassie – didn’t look at Tim as she landed, her attention solely on Chiron.

“Bart’s challenging people to races again and the other Hermes kids are setting up an obstacle course for them with the Nymphs.” Cassie relayed. Chiron sighed and lifted himself up out of the wheelchair. Tim felt like his jaw dropped when horse legs extended out of the wheelchair and Chiron stood up fully.

“I’ll go talk to them.” Chiron said, looking at Cassie. “Would you mind taking Tim to the Big House and stay there until I come back?” He asked. Cassie’s eyes flickered to Tim and she nodded.

“Of course.” Cassie promised, smiling at Tim. Tim tried to return it but everything was beginning to catch up to him and he found he couldn’t manage any more than a ghost of one.

 

“So how long have you been at Camp Half-Blood?” Tim asked, walking into the ‘Big House’ and taking in the interior.

“About six years. When the monsters attacked, I had to get here pretty quickly. Especially since I’m the daughter of Zeus.” Cassie replied nonchalantly. Tim took a seat and sat opposite her, dumping his backpack by his feet.

“After everything that happened today, I shouldn't really be surprised by that, should I?” Tim replied. Cassie smiled at him.

“Once you get over the shock, everything just gets mellowed out a bit.” Cassie said. “It becomes kinda _normal_ after a while.”

“Who’s Bart?” Tim said after a beat of silence. He was looking around him curiously.

“A son of Hermes and a major pain. He’s like a little brother to me but he’s just _so_ hyperactive. And he’s always running. I don’t know how he doesn’t collapse from running so much.” Cassie replied, speaking fondly. Tim smiled at her.

‘ _Okay, so maybe it isn't the end of the world_ ’ Tim thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this has been sitting on my computer for months and I just completely forgot about it until I randomly checked my stats and found that this is my second most popular fic I have written which _completely_ took me by surprise and I figured where is the harm in uploading the next couple paragraphs


	3. The Troubles The Night Brings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Blood of Olympus came out a few days ago....  
> I was literally up at midnight crying when I finished it.  
> anyway, the new release kind of gave me some inspiration and motivation to keep going with this :3

“Thank you Cassie.” Chiron said, walking into the Big House and looking at the two of them.

“No problem.” Cassie said, stretching her arms. “I’ll see you at the campfire, Tim. I promised I’d help with a combat class with the Hephaestus campers before dinner.” She said, giving Tim a small wave before leaving. The door shut behind her and Tim looked up at Chiron.

“I’m surprised you don’t recognise me, Tim.” Chiron said, standing opposite him. Tim looked at Chiron sceptically, brow creased to try and place him. Chiron smiled. “I was a teacher at your school a few years ago. I contacted your father when I had suspicions about your godly parent but... You don’t show the normal signs. Most demigods possess a form ADHD and Dyslexia but you don’t, Tim. But you aren’t simply a Mortal like your father.” Chiron admitted.

“If you knew that I was a demigod, then why didn’t you say something?” Tim asked, still processing this information.

“Once a demigod knows they’re a demigod, their scent becomes stronger.” Chiron replied.

“Scent?” Tim repeated.

“The smell that a monster can track. Every being has one, even Mortals. The more powerful a demigod, the stronger the scent.” Chiron explained.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Tim muttered.

“I understand that this must be a bit much to take in all at once,” Chiron said sympathetically.

“Honestly, the weirdest part of today was seeing Cassie fly.” Tim admitted. Chiron smiled warmly.

They talked for a while; mainly Chiron explaining the camp and the rules that went with it. Just simple things like ' _don't pick fights with the Ares kids unless you can follow through_ ' and ' _all sword-fighting must be for practice only. Any and all feuds must be sorted out without weapons_ ' and stuff like that. Tim felt a slight headache coming on, and he didn't know if it was from an overload of information, or from hunger.

As that thought settled in his mind, a horn sounded in the distance.

“Time to get to dinner.” Chiron said.

 

Dinner was alright. Tim sat at the Hermes table since he hadn’t been ‘claimed’ by his parent.

He spent most of the meal talking to Bart, asking questions about the campers and cabins.

Cassie’s description of Bart was pretty accurate - he was bursting with excess energy and chatted away happily. But Bart was like that with everyone. He joked with you regardless of your cabin and always had a funny story up his sleeve to share.

Tim found himself warming up to Bart very quickly.

(Although the ‘sacrificing’ a portion of the food on your plate was going to take some time to get used to.)

After the food was consumed, the campers streamed out towards a large campfire that was glowing different colours.

He met up with Cassie outside the pavilion, feeling much more at ease after being so easily accepted by the Hermes cabin.

“Feeling better?” Cassie asked with a knowing smile.

“Better than I was before.” Tim admitted.

“Good.” Cassie said, leading him to the campfire by the arm. “Hey, Kon!” Cassie called out, waving over someone. Tim watched as a well-built, dark-haired and blue eyed boy walked over to them. He felt his breath hitch and prayed that the commotion of the campers concealed it.

“Hey, Cass.” Kon greeted. He had a warm voice which made Tim’s shoulders relax.

“Kon, this is Tim. He hasn’t been claimed yet ‘cos he first got here this afternoon.” Cassie introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Tim.” Kon said, smiling brightly.

“You too.” Tim returned, keeping his breathing level.

“Come on, you two, the campfire’s waiting.” Cassie urged, grabbing both Tim and Kon’s arm and pulling towards where all the other campers had accumulated.

 

“So you have no idea who your godly mother is?” Kon asked Tim quietly.

“Nope.” Tim shook his head. “Who’s your godly parent?” He asked, looking at Kon quizzically.

“Hebe.” Kon said quietly.

“The Goddess of Youth is your mum?” Tim repeated in awe. Kon laughed a little self-consciously.

“Yeah.” He agreed. It surprised him that Tim knew who Hebe without being told – most people wouldn’t know who she was unless he explained it.

“What’s your dad like, if you’re mum’s Hebe?” Tim inquired.

“I was raised by my grandparents. My dad... I don’t like my dad, at all. But my cousin and his parents look after me like I’m their blood so that makes up for it, I guess. And I know that Ma and Pa love me but it’s not the same as knowing your real parents.” Kon said truthfully, staring into the fire. His expression darkened for a split second before he smiled and turned his gaze to Tim. “What about you? What’s your dad like?”

“Like any dad, I suppose.” Tim reasoned. “I didn’t believe him at first when he tried to explain all the demigod stuff. I grew up with a woman that I thought was my mother and suddenly my real parent was a Greek god? I thought he was lying to me for hours.” He said.

“Are you two swapping depressing stories? You’ll turn the fire black at this rate.” Cassie chided, catching their topic of conversation.

“Just making Tim feel more included.” Kon defended. “Depressing back stories are just part of the package.”

Tim was sat between him and Cassie facing the flames which were burning all shades reds and oranges and oranges. Cassie told him that the fire changed colour with the campers mood, and judging by the songs the Apollo cabin was getting everyone to sing, Tim had to believe her; even though every logical part of his brain was telling him that it shouldn’t.

“Well when he’s claimed than he’ll be even more included.” Cassie stated.

“Yeah, quick question about that.” Tim started, turning to Cassie.

“You want to know what it means to be ‘claimed’.” Cassie guessed.

“Yeah.”

“It’s basically when your parent says ‘yeah, that’s my kid’ and then you move into the cabin of your parent.” Cassie explained simply.

“Each god has a symbol which is associated with them which they use to claim a demigod. When Cassie was claimed by her dad, a lightning bolt struck the fire and everyone freaked out.” Kon said, leaning over Tim to be included in the conversation.

“A lightning bolt?” Tim repeated in disbelief.

“Zeus doesn’t do things by half.” Cassie replied easily, a small smirk on her face. Tim laughed at that response and felt genuinely happy for the first time day.

He didn’t even realise everyone was silent until Kon nudged him. He turned his head and saw all eyes looking at him. Or more specifically, _above_ him.

“What?” Tim asked, looking up as well. His throat closed when he saw what everyone was staring at. A grey owl was hanging in the air above him. Shocked faces and quizzical looks were still pointed at him.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Tim asked, finding his voice after tense silence from all the campers. He looked over his shoulder at Cassie and Kon and saw they were just as confused as everyone else.

“Athena claims her children at birth.” Cassie whispered, looking up at the owl blankly. “Something's not right.”


	4. The Peace That Sleep Brings

“What just happened?” Tim demanded, watching Chiron closely. He wasn't in his wheelchair and Tim could see the man was thinking deeply; but he wanted answers. Cassie and Kon were sat near him, having a hushed discussion.

Tim was too restless to sit down, so he was standing, arms folded defensively across his chest, gently pacing along a small section of floor. He was angry that no one was answering him, but also afraid for the same reason.

“Cassie said that Athena claims her children at birth, so why did an owl just appear over my head?” Tim continued when Chiron didn’t reply. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Chiron admitted, stopping in his tracks and looking Tim in the eye.

“Great. That’s perfect.” Tim growled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and sinking into a seat.

“How can Tim be Athena's son and not know it?” Cassie finally spoke up. “She's one of the few Gods that claim their children at birth. _How doesn't he know?_ ”

“I just don't Cassie!” Tim snapped, feeling like the room was ignoring him.

“Didn't your dad ever tell you?” Kon asked, looking right at Tim, which he was grateful for.

“No. Up until a few hours ago, I thought Janet Drake was my mother. Now a burning owl shows up and tells me otherwise.” Tim said, suddenly feeling all the energy drain out of him. He slumped down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. “Why is this happening?” He murmured into his palms.

Tim sensed someone next to him and felt someone gently patting his shoulder.

“Nonetheless, it's late. We will discuss this matter with the other camp leaders in the morning.” Chiron said.

There was a small knock at the door and Tim lifted his head and saw a red-headed girl by the door in a... wheelchair?

“Sorry if I'm disturbing you.” The girl said, wheeling into the room fully.

“Not at all Barbara. I was about to send the campers to bed before the harpies started their rounds.” Chiron said, smiling at the girl. Tim saw the creases of worry still around his eyes.

“Perfect timing. I was just about to collect the new recruit.” Barbara said, her eyes landing on Tim. She smiled warmly.

“Tim, this is Barbara Gordon. The Athena cabin counsellor.” Cassie said, speaking up.

“Come on, let's get you settled in.” Barbara gestured for Tim to follow her, and he did so, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

Tim only just noticed the wheelchair ramp on the side of the porch and the trail of tarmac-like material that blended into the grass and went from the Big House to the cabins and pier and training area and pretty much everywhere, really, now Tim knew what to look for. He saw the little trails going all over the Camp.

“We're just over here.” Barbara said, already over ten feet in front of Tim. He snapped out of his thoughts and hurried to catch up.

“How long have you been here?” Tim asked. The night weighed heavily on his mind and he needed the distraction of conversation.

“At the Camp?” Barbara asked, rolling along the trail smoothly. Tim noticed she wasn't pushing herself along, and he couldn't see any mechanisms to make it move, but his head hurt more than before so he just had to accept it. “About 8 years.” She hooked her thumb around a leather necklace around her neck with painted clay beads along it.

“What are those?” Tim asked, pointing to the beads. They all had different patterns but Tim couldn't make many of them out.

“At the end of every summer, each camper get a bead on their necklace. You'll get one to at the end of the summer.” Barbara explained, dropping the necklace back against her chest.

“What are the patterns?” Tim continued, desperate for the conversation to continue. He couldn't stand the silence. Not right now.

Barbara smiled.

“The design is always something to represent the biggest thing to happen that summer.” Barbara said. She fingered the beads and pulled one away from the others for Tim to see clearly. There was a design of a sword behind a wheelchair. Tim knew it was something very important to do with Barbara.

“Is this one from the year you.... started using your chair?” Tim asked, awkwardly. Barbara smiled at him, putting him at ease.

“I was on a quest with two of my friends. We were attacked by a monster and I- I got injured. Badly. But one of my friends died and the other wasn't with us at the time. The monster injured my spine and I thought it was going to kill me, so I grabbed my friends sword and kept it at bay as best I could. My friend came back and killed the monster. Stabbed it through the back. He had to send an Iris message back to camp. We never did finish that quest.” Barbara said. The more she talked, the more faraway her expression became, and the more guarded she became.

Tim didn't know what to say. He felt that saying ' _oh that's horrible_ ' just wouldn't cover it. 

So he stayed quiet. Luckily, they were just in front of the cabin.

“Here we are.” Barbara said, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She pushed the doors opened and rolled in.

There were about 7 sets of bunk beds and one or two of them had a had bunk perched onto of them (which couldn't have been safe, Tim thoughts, walking between them) all shoved against one wall. Each harboured a body of a demigod. Somehow, Tim knew that the beds probably folded into the wall or something based on the scratch marks on the floor, visible even in the low lighting. Desks were all around the room and so where books shelves with volumes literally spilling off the shelves.

The other demigods in the bunk beds were probably asleep, or just listening and not moving.

“This can be your bunk.” Barbara whispered, patting the made-up covers of a bottom bunk at the end of the cabin.

Tim dropped his backpack on the floor beside the bed and sat down, feeling the mattress.

“Thanks.” Tim whispered back, lying down on the bed without changing into pyjamas.

“No problem. There are toilets through that door and I'll be right over here.” Barbara said pointing to a door at the side, while the chair moved her over to the bunk opposite him. Tim didn't reply, choosing to instead turn over and face the wall. He could see out one of the windows from his bed, and watched the moon for a while. His mind felt too restless to really sleep, but _finally_ , his body gave out and darkness consumed him. 


End file.
